In the information-based society of today, the Internet enables users to access an abundance of information from around the world. Users easily can find useful information pertinent to their needs; however, users are not always certain whether the information found on the Internet is accurate, or even complete. This problem is particularly problematic in the music industry which, in recent years, has begun to increasingly utilize the Internet as a means to gain greater consumer exposure.
A common problem among artists, consumers, record labels, and other entities associated with the music industry, is lack of clear and efficient communication. With the advent of online music sites and social networking sites, information that is exchanged between artists and consumers has dramatically increased. Yet the surge of communication facilitated by these sites has exacerbated the problems caused by lack of communication. Misinformation or incomplete information rampantly pervades the Internet. Consumers cannot be certain that the information they look up on the Internet is accurate or complete, and artists cannot be certain that the information they release is being accurately and completely accessed by the public.
Moreover, artists, labels, and venues are often being promoted on multiple sites. Coordinating information among these entities often involves endless emailing and faxing of information back and forth, and then manually updating each independent site. Information can get misinterpreted or overlooked in this flurried exchange. While this problem is particularly troublesome in the music industry, it illustrates a greater problem typical to any scenario where information about entities is exchanged or promoted. Thus, there is a need for a system which provides industry entities a better way to manage information in a centralized and collaborative manner to ensure that information can be easily exchanged and accessed, and that information is accurately and completely represented to the public.